fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luftwaffe Wins the Battle of Britain (Alternate Reality Story)
The Luftwaffe wins the Battle of Britain after a only a few weeks of fighting with the now crippled RAF. The RAF are eliminated as an effective fighting force against a possible invasion. A combination of raids on Southern England airfields, aircraft factories and London and an overwhelming number of German planes wins the day. 10,000 German Paratroopers Land at Dover, Brighton and Lyme Bay-Exmouth. The HomeGuard and Coastal Defence Forces are no match for the highly trained German forces and a beachhead is secured. A British counterattack fails. A lack of men, equipment and low morale combined with fleeing refugees hamper the British assault. The Luftwaffe harrasses the British into submission. Der Fuhrer Adolf Hitler orders a massive strike on London. Central London is virtually obiliterated in a nightime raid. Prime Minister Winston Churchill is killed when the Cabinet War Rooms sustain a direct impact. The Royal Family is evacuated to Canada. The remains of the British Army and survivors of the British Government flee to Birmingham for a last stand. German Forces march into London. Field Marshall Walter Von Brautischtz is made military Govenor of Occuppied Britain. He instantly outlines a plan to Hitler on how to tame the British people. The Nazis take a firm but generous manner towards the population as per instruction. Sporadic fighting around Birmingham continues as calm descends on the people of London. Shopkeepers make a record breaking profit by the arrival of the Nazi's in Britain. The Grand Resistance Network that Churchill founded which started spy & espionage activity back in October costs Britain the anhiliation of 100,000 civilians and 2 village populations. All members are eventually captured and shot before Christmas. Brautischtz orders 2,000 prisoners of war to be deported to the continent as hostages for the Third Reich. Dr Frank Sitz Head of the British Gestapo Death Squads comes to Britain. He sets up HQ in the Dorchester Hotel-Suite 115. Other Gestapo units set up in Bristol, Liverpool, Manchester and Edinbourgh. The rest of England, Scotland and Northern Ireland quickly surrender before the main Armistice. Fighting in Birmingham continues. Sitz is let loose on the population. 44 Londoners are immediatley arrested & shot, among them is Noel Coward. The Gestapo quickly go down the list of arrest compilied in secret. But some have fled to America, or have died depriving the Nazis of their prizes. HG Wells and Virginia Wolf both novelists are arrested and shot for Socialist beliefs. The final British surrender and armistice occurs at Lemington Spa. Lord Halifax and Facist Oswald Mosley will jointly govern Free Scotland, Ireland and Northern England, while the Nazis maintain martial law in the South. The Duke of Windsor formerly Edward VIII uses his special relationship with the Nazis and returns to Britain as Prince Regent with his wife Wallace Simpson as Princess. The British Empire of India-Burma is secure. Australia and Canada continue the British fight. 10,000 German Jewish refugees are deported to Germany. The native British Jews, all 300,000 are sent to concentration camps around London. The British Police is brought under the SS with a "Kidler" a sympathetic Metropolition Policeman as Chief of Police. Christmas Day. With the Western Front under complete control and with the success in Britain, Hitler celebrates the Victory in Berlin, with the biggest Nazi propoganda coup. With all the resources of the West at his disposal, Hitler launches Operation Barborossa. The USSR Coast around the Artic Sea and the Baltic Sea is blockaded by U-Boats, British and German Naval fleets. The Luftwaffe begins its assault by Blitzkrieg on Russian lines. Moscow falls to the Nazis and Joseph Stalin is arrested by General Borov in a Coup'de tat in Siberia. Borov supported and paid by the Japanese General Yoshimoto to end the Russian war assumes the leadership of the Communist Party. Russia's Airforce already crippled before the war is destroyed, there was no Naval Fleet to speak off and the Army is disbanded. The USSR formally surrenders to the Third Reich. Adolf Hitler reigns Supreme. Sculptures and Art from Britain, France and Russia come to Linz, Germany in the Reich Art Gallery- the biggest collection of art to date. Hitler visits the gallery and calls it the "Best thing in the World". Borov is given the rest of Russia from Siberia to the Pacific Coast to administer, while all industry in occupied territories falls under direct Nazi control. Cambridge, Oxford and other libraries in Britain are purged off all Non-German books and several Oxford professors are shot trying to put out the flames. In britain all trade unions are banned. Jews are all deported and the last remnents of hope for all other resistance movements are existinguished. The Nazis detonate the first atomic bomb in deep Siberia. The added resources of Britain & russia made the development of the bomb possible. The Prototype HO-IX Project or Flying Wing American Bomber is completed and finishes its first air trials. Developed under the supervision of ObergruppenFuhrer Rudolf Von Sturmgeist at the Secret Undergound Aircraft Facility Or Gotha in the Ruhr Valley the age of jet travel has begun. An American bomber flys over New York and drops a 1,000 Lb bomb on the Empire State Building, heralding the start of the Cold War. Germany annexes Kent and anounces plans to build a bridge across the English channel from Dover to Calais and connect it to a Motorway linking Calais to Germany via Brussels and Liege in Belgium. German forces occupy Nigeria, Cyprus, and Capetown to give germany a powerfull empire in Africa. Hitler promises to establish a large Boer state in South Africa to include Transvaal, Natal and the Orange Free State. Hitler Dies from Massive Heart Attack First Rumours: Rumours emerge in Berlin that during the night, the Fuhrer fell ill and has died, apparently from a massive heart attack. The offical news agencies are yet to comment. Category:Story